VORE Royal Rivalry
by The Vore Engineer
Summary: *VORE FICTION - PLEASE BE WARNED PRIOR TO READING* When Pauline hears of her friend coming to town to run a celebration for her friend, nothing could go wrong, could it? Unless you count everyone eating each other after a little spat, then we should be all good!


As the sun shone against the rooftops, shadows of skyscrapers bearing down on the pavement below, metallic clangs rang through the hollow tower, black high heels clashing against the metal stairwell as Pauline climbed higher. As she ascended, she ripped a poster from the wall, an advert for a Koopa's wedding, it's ramifications no more, a small action to try to alleviate her mind. Pauline had agreed to meet with the previously unlucky bride, her presence requested for a celebration, of course, Pauline had accepted without knowing for what reason, wanting an excuse to meet once more with her friend. As she left the interior of the building, she saw her friend, her signature pink dress flowing with the breeze, along with another, an aqua dress adorning her form. As she stepped forward, the gowned women turned to her, a look of excitement present on her friend's face, yet what she could only summarize as a sly look from the unknown individual, her eyes darting around her form.

"Pauline! It's been so long! I don't think I've seen you in decades!" exclaimed Peach, as she ran toward Pauline, leaping into a hug as she spun around with her.  
"Peach, you need to be more careful, you could knock us both off!" chided Pauline, worried over her carefree attitude, but still happy to see her friend "But yes, it has been ages, it's nice to see you again. Would you like to introduce me?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Pauline! This is Rosalina." Peach chirped, pointing to the pale figure, as she floated toward the two, her smirk unmoving as Peach turned to her "Rosie, this is Pauline, she runs the city!"  
"Ah, I've heard so much about you Pauline," Rosalina murmured, her eyes gazing at Pauline's womanly features, her smirk growing ever so slightly "My name is Rosalina, I became friends with Peach around a decade ago now."  
"Yep, not since Bowser took me to the middle of space" Peach cheerily said, her expression a smile as always.  
"Wow, your adventures have been getting somewhat more, dangerous, haven't they?" Pauline questioned, worried over peaches continued predicaments, not having seen her in so long.  
"Nah, he's a big sweetie, the evil kidnapping thing is just for the games. It's why he gets the invites to our karting races and smash." Peach gleamed, her smile and tone indicating it was the truth, as she pulled the other two behind the corner of the building, "Speaking of Smash, be quiet, I can hear her coming." As the three hid, another figure came out from the door of the tower, adorned in an orange dress. Pauline could feel her clothes be yanked as Peach pulled both her and Rosalina out from the corner, her signature smile now fuller than ever.

"Congrats on getting into Smash Daisy!" Peach exclaimed as she ran toward Daisy, arms open.  
"Aw, thanks peach, glad to have the chance to kick your ass any day. Nice to see you too Rosy," Daisy responded, as her arms opened, accepting peaches hug, waving at Rosalina, her gaze turning to Pauline in the background, "You must be Pauline right, Peach's told me all about you from the good old days."  
"You must be Princess Daisy, congratulations on getting into Smash," Pauline muttered, her own status in that situation quite poor. She knew that she wasn't a fighter, but her city had been selected as a stage for the grand event. It was probably better this way anyway, Smash seemed a little too, painful, for her.  
"Thanks, you can adore me beating both Rosy and Peach on your cities stage," Daisy gloated, her smile shining, her arms crossed in a pose of pride.  
"Come on Daisy, you can't be too big for your britches on first impressions!" chided Peach, wagging her finger, shaking her head disapprovingly at Daisy "Plus, you are only my echo fighter, you know I'll be able to smash circles around you."  
"No, I don't think that at all Peachy. We need to have a contest to see who's better!" Daisy exclaimed, her pointing furiously at Peach, her ocean eyes staring directly into peaches.  
"Please, I don't want any fighting, it's way too high up, and one of you could get hurt," Pauline retorted, worried not only over her cities most massive tower but for her friend's safety. However, as she tried to break the two princesses apart, she could see from the corner of her eye the floating aqua figure moving toward the three.

"That sounds fun, how about then, we have a contest to see who can hold their breath longest." Rosalina muttered as she pointed across to the building over the side of the rails, a pool firmly planted within its structure as she continued with her smile "Of course, we need to make it interesting, so why doesn't the winner swallow everyone below their rank?"  
"Swallowing, as in, eating each other?" Pauline exclaimed, confused by the sentiment. Why would Peach's friend suggest such a thing, it was impossible, wasn't it?  
"Oh, you haven't been around recently, have you. It's the hot new thing," Peach exclaimed, pointing to her mouth as she continued "Swallow someone down, have them stay in your belly for a while, then spit back out later!"  
"But that sounds dangerous! What if you end up injured, or worse, dead!" Pauline worriedly cried, the risks of an activity like that purely for fun seeming way too dangerous.  
"You worry too much Pauline, it's totally safe," Daisy chided as she rubbed at her dress, teasing the mayor, taunting her "Or are you chicken? Probably explains why you're not in smash." The words frustrated Pauline, she wasn't even interested in being in their tournament, yet Daisy's words had her riled up beyond compare for some reason, almost as if a deep seeded sense of pride had awakened  
"Ok, fine, let's do this then," Pauline exclaimed, shaking slightly at the concept, but her stubbornness driving her vigor "But promise me even if I don't come first, I get to live."  
"Everyone will be fine girls, no-one's going to die at all, just some fun." Rosalina murmured, as she started to wave her wand, the remaining girls now feeling a sense of weightlessness "Now, let's get over to that pool."

With a swish and a flick of Rosalina's wand, the Women were airborne, their clothes no longer attached as their bodies as they glided through the air, their bare feet landing on the roof where the pool stood.  
"Rosalina, what the fuck! You left our clothes behind!" Daisy screamed, no hint of modesty present, waving her arms around in frustration as her breasts bounced against her motions. All Pauline could do was attempt modesty, her arms reaching over her bosoms, as her face went a crimson shade of red, her gaze moving toward peach, the princess unfazed by her new lack of clothing  
"Calm down daisy, if we're going to swallow each other, we're eventually going to have to get rid of our clothes anyway," Rosalina cooed, as she stood behind daisy, pushing her into the small body of water "I just got to the point. Now you two, hop in, then we'll start, ok?" As the breeze ran through the air, Pauline's skin battered with chills, she still felt so warm and sick inside, fears slowly beginning to eat away at her. Yet as she glanced over, she saw peach jumping in carefree, water flying everywhere, happy giggles coming from her close friend. The premise seemed ever so alien to her, but if her friend was trusting enough, why couldn't she. As Pauline took a deep breath, the burning sensation subsiding, she sat against the edge of the body of water, her lower body feeling a lingering cold as she slipped into the pool, her focus on Rosalina gliding gracefully into the center of the body of water.  
"Ok girls, use the side, hold yourself under, eyes open so we can see who comes where" Rosalina explained, as she grabbed to the brickwork beyond the body of water "Good luck everyone!" As Pauline heard Rosalina begin to a countdown, all she could do was take a deep breath, hoping she could hold her breath with the other's competing.  
"Go!"

The sensation of water piercing her eyes stung for Pauline, the chlorine sending the sensitive optical flesh wild, yet it was minuscule to the feeling of breathlessness. It confused her, she had taken a deep breath, yet already her chest burned, bubbles spewing forth from her nose. As each second ticked by, she could feel the life spill from her body, each bubble a part of her very essence disappearing. Pain and suffering were all that flowed through Pauline, as she quickly rose, audible gasping echoing against the chilled air. As her eyes adjusted once more to the sunlight, she could see her opponents still underneath the aqua, bubbles rising from their places, she had lost. As Pauline regained her breath, all she could do was look at her rivals, bubbles from Rosalina all the slower than the others, Peaches happy face unmoving, yet Daisy's face staring into her opponents with fierce determination. As Pauline slumped into the back of the pool, golden hair popped up, Peach rising for air from the depths.  
"Ah well, seem like I came third!" Peach exclaimed, as she shook the water out of her hair, an unvanquishable smile upon her face. As Pauline looked below the water again, she could see Daisy's face begin to turn blue, her stubborn glare now turned towards Rosalina. Yet, Rosalina seemed as beautiful as ever, her face the same pale complexion as before, only the occasional expulsion of air. As Pauline watched in anticipation, a massive splash of water flew everywhere, the brunette hair flying everywhere, Daisy gasping for breath.  
"Damn it, I didn't win" Daisy Lamented, as she shook the water out of her hair, Rosalina soon rising out of the water after.  
"Nice try girls," Rosalina said, wringing the water from her golden locks as she continued "So, it seems Peach will eat Pauline, Daisy will eat Peach, and I'll eat Daisy!"  
"But I can't eat huge bellies, it hurts too much," Daisy complained, her small tantrum causing water to splash everywhere.  
"You can eat Pauline first then, and when you eat me, I'll eat her in your belly!" Peach offered, blissfully unaware of how weird she sounded to the mayoral brunette.  
"Sounds like a deal then," Daisy exclaimed, as her gaze fell upon Pauline, her tongue rubbing against the smooth flesh of her lips "Hope you're ready Pauline!"

Without even a second to spare, Pauline could feel a warm sensation attack her feet, tight muscles pulling at her, the water surrounding her body sloshing against her skin, letting her slip ever so deeper. As she peered back, she could already see Daisy's lips roll over her ankles, a smile on her face as her tongue ran against the mayor's flesh. All Pauline could do was instinctively struggle, the sensations of wet flesh against her own sending messages of fear through her mind. Yet, Daisy did not seem deterred in the slightest, her motions if anything speeding up as Pauline's efforts to escape increased. As she dragged her body up onto the cold concrete, she could feel the warmth of Daisy's innards eating away at her attempts to escape the predicament, the damp heats a pleasant sensation against the cold winter's breeze. As Pauline felt her legs be massaged by pulsating flesh, her gaze fell toward Peach, her mind a craze of chemicals, screaming for dear life, yet her friend gave an effeminate nod and thumbs up, her support undoubtedly present. She could already feel Daisy's lips roll around her bellybutton, her internal heat rising to match the temperature of Daisy's innards. None of her body remained within the pool, only on the concrete, or surrounded by flesh, Daisy's tongue having stopped, her focus now solely on swallowing the brunette in front of her. As Rosalina took a deep breath, all she could do was reassure herself, if her friend was not worried, then neither should she, as Pauline gave up resistance, her arms no longer gripping the ground below her as she slipped deeper at a more furious rate.

The sight of her body disappearing only served to heighten Pauline's anxieties, her solution to close her eyes as she felt her body fly deeper into Daisy. The lack of sight was soothing, the calm, pleasant motions all that remained, as she felt her flesh become warmer and warmer, her own body slowly merging with Daisy's. Each second that passed, Pauline could feel more significant portions of herself slip away into a warm bliss, her feet feeling an entirely new texture, rough and rubbery. Before she could even process it, she could sense her face encased with a warm damp sensation, the feeling of continually contracting muscles pounding against her bare flesh. As she descended deeper, she could feel a tightness in her lower body, the rubbery walls slowly stretching to enclose her whole form. Her eye's remained shut, the movements of the flesh around her a pleasant sensation without the sight of pink within her gaze. Pauline sunk ever so deeper, her head now pressing against the rubbery interior flesh, the small feelings of contracting muscles around her more pleasure than she could imagine, her form wrapped tight in the stomach lining, no acidic juices to be seen. Her ears could hear Daisy's body living, her beating heart, her expanding lungs, all these sounds could be heard, but none louder than the happy sighing from the princess.  
As Daisy rubbed the now stretched out flesh, turning her gaze toward Peach, she murmured "Mmmm, it feels so good, your turn peach!"

Daisy already felt bloated, the girl inside her offering little resistance was already focused on her rival, the blonde bombshell smiling at her. For the longest time, Daisy knew she was better, yet she had finally proved it and got to humiliate her rival by eating her. Her mouth watered, for she finally had the chance to eat Peach.  
"Guess you get to be my echo fighter now Peachy, in my stomach that is" Daisy taunted, as she licked her lips, a sly smile upon her face.  
"Even in victory, not even graceful, no wonder Luigi doesn't visit you often!" Peach taunted, her tongue sticking out at Daisy. It was all she needed, as she dashed through the water toward Peach, her hands pushing her face into her mouth with a fervor she had not felt in decades. As her tongue ran over her rival's face, it was so surreal, her flesh tasted of Peaches. She couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks, or if Peach had done this, yet the distinctive taste of natural sweetness sat among her tongue. Yet, as Daisy dragged her friend deeper into herself, she was less concerned with tasting, instead was interesting in having every inch of her friend rest inside her belly. Her drive was enough to help her ignore the bloated sensation she felt, Peach's neck slowly descending the princess's throat, her body disappearing at an even more astounding rate.  
"Hh bntgh, nhh'rm ghnng th fmml fh ghhd Hmn thmrm," Daisy muttered, her mouth now stretching over Peach's breasts, little room to speak her words unmuffled. Her body was starting to convulse, she had eaten a single person many a time, yet the insertion of a second was already becoming too much for her, her flesh beginning to groan, pained cries coming from Daisy's mouth.

But she wouldn't give up, she wanted to humiliate Peach in the most absolute sense. Sure, they were friends, but now she could finally prove she was the better princess, her hand reaching towards Peach's nether region. As her throat dragged her friend deeper inside her, she began to pump her hand against Peach's clit, fingers digging ever so more profoundly into Peach's vagina, her sex already starting to leak away into the water. Daisy could only let out the smallest of giggles, but she was happy, as she looked to Rosalina, the same chuckle coming from her as well. Content, her focus fell once more to pulling Peach's body deep inside her, already having brought the most significant parts of the princess's body deep inside her, all she could do was pull her prey's body deeper, yet as she did, she could feel her belly expanding beyond purely the young woman she was bringing in.

As peach felt the slight sphincter of flesh push against her head, she knew it was time, as she opened her mouth. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, Daisy's saliva running against her tongue, but in seconds she would be in bliss. As her head popped through the gate, Pauline's naked form tightly gripped from the flesh around, Peach positioned her head as best she could, it seemed to do the trick, as Pauline's head entered her mouth, Daisy's muscles pulling her down onto her prey. Within an instant, however, Peach could feel an overwhelming sense of fullness, as Pauline's body flew up against her own throat as if she was propelling herself though Peaches mouth. The sensation of fullness hit her mind near instantly, her friend rocketing up her throat. It was an odd sensation. She could Feel Pauline slowly flow up her body, Daisy's throat stretched to near maximum holding both women, causing immense pressure on Peach's figure. Yet, the strain did not bother peach, it allowed her to feel every contour of Pauline's body as it begun to sink deeper into herself.

As more of Peach's body entered Daisy's stomach, the more Pauline left, Peach's stomach already feeling the brunette's head rest against it. No longer could Peach feel the outside world, only the moist world of Daisy's interiors, yet she was still consuming her best friend. As Peach closed her eyes, the sensations within her and surrounding her took over. As each small push from Daisy's throat lining push, she felt Pauline's form sink twice as vast, her own body greedily accepting the fleshy form, while Daisy's body pushed Peach ever so deeper into her own body, forcing Peach to receive even more of her friend. As Peach felt her feet be deposited into the fleshy chamber, there was already little of her friend left. As she sat there against the rubbery flesh, already her midsection had become engorged with Pauline's body, only her slender legs cradled within the bag of meat with her. Peach couldn't bring herself to keep swallowing, she was tired, her eye's beginning to fail her, yet she could feel Pauline slowly dig deeper into her digestive tract, small wiggles against her throat as she felt her belly become more engorged. Within minutes, all that remained in the fleshy chamber with her was her own engorged stomach, the bugle form-fitting, Pauline's long slender legs pressing against her own flesh, a sensation that felt just right. All there was left to do, was doze off, as she felt her captor slowly move out of the water, the weight of her meal instantly throwing her off balance.

As Rosalina looked at Daisy, all she could feel was excitement, the princess's belly just barely towering over her. It had been ages since she had something so substantial writhing around in her, yet here lay a willing meal, having agreed to be consumed. Of course, she planned to let them out after, she did not wish to incur the wrath of her friends and co-workers, but she still felt an indomitable excitement. As she approached Daisy, she concluded that the woman in front of her wouldn't even be able to escape, weighed down by both her occupants. As she walked around the engorged princess, she noticed that already she was asleep, cute little snores vibrating against the chill air. Rosalina could only smile, seeing her friend and her friends enjoying her hobby nearly as much as she did. But her sentimentality only lasted so long, as she waved her wand, Daisy's naked form began hovering in the air, her feet inches above Rosalina's now drooling maw, awaiting its large occupant, as her stomach groaned, eager to have Daisy's body meet its fleshy walls.

At first, it all seemed too comfortable, Daisy's legs slipping into Rosalina's mouth without much effort, yet as she moved further up her body, the engorged orb of flesh stood in her way. She had swallowed large things before, yet as she started to stuff the sphere of meat into her mouth, she began to feel the challenge insurmountable. Each inch of flesh deeper, Rosalina's mouth became ever so more stretched, her lips already splitting without having even cleared the bellybutton. She had fooled the others into becoming her largest swallowing, yet it seemed as if she were unable to succeed. Yet as she winced, she could see a legion of her Luma flying from the sky, floating toward Daisy's head as they began to push down firmly against the silky brown hair. All Rosalina could do was wince, yet as the small stars pushed, her body adapted, Daisy's stomach slowly but surely disappearing down her throat. As minutes ticked by, inches of flesh disappeared, Rosalina's mouth at near breaking point, until finally, her mouth encompassed Daisy's belly button.

In a near instant, all the pressure that her small starry friends were applying came crashing down, Daisy's body now rapidly disappearing, feet vanishing in seconds. All Rosalina could do was a cough, her body not expecting the rush of flesh descending her body, yet as Daisy's body began to fall into her stomach, the feeling was something utterly alien to her. Her midsection had already started to stretch, the flesh now taught and sensitive as she poked at it slightly. All she could do was wait, as she felt the Luma pushing the last of Daisy into her mouth, small bits of blood leaking out from the width of her lips. But she wouldn't let that get in the way of her sensations. As she lied against the pavement, her belly blocking the sun, her pokes and prods left tinges of pain and pleasure, the flesh so stretched that its sensitivity had skyrocketed. The smallest of motions caused waves of intense desire to run through Rosalina's body. As her eyes began to fall, her efforts to swallow her friends taking its toll, she patted her belly reassuring of their safety as she drifted off to sleep, the faint shadow of the comet observatory flying over its owner as she fell into deep, blissful sleep.


End file.
